d
by NoLongerAround
Summary: d


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Leave me alone!

Author's note: Ok guys...I'm going to start writing an original fiction on fictionpress, so I will not be updating as much anymore...I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! I won't let more than two weeks pass without an update, so don't freak on me...all is well! Ok, also folks, there will be a smidge of angst in this chapter. I'm not a very angsty person...I watch the Golden Girls and Spongebob for God's sake. BTW...This is a SHORT chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Lucius Hunt nearly vomited at the sight that greeted him in the bedroom of he and his new wife, Ivy.

She was, still fully unclothed, curled up in a corner of their bedroom with a massive gash down her side, blood seeping from the wound onto the polished wooden floor. Her eyes had gone pale...much like they were when she was blind. Lucius quickly realized what had happened. She had lost her sight (as Edward said she might) while walking around, getting clothes together to get dressed and had fallen against the sharp metal edge of the trunk at the foot of their bed. Now she was sobbing and moaning in pain, her hands laying limp at her sides.

Lucius knew he had to act very, very fast. He tore a sheet off of the bed, tearing large strips from it hastily. He wrapped the strips around Ivy's middle, which was covered in blood, in hope that some pressure would help stop the bleeding. He took the rest of the sheet and several blankets, wrapping Ivy's moaning body in them. Once he was satisfied she was secure and warm, he picked her up, wedding style, and carried her down the stairs of their home and quickly outside.

It was a very cold evening, the sun was bright red and pink and yellow as it was making it's way behind the trees. Lucius shivered, as he still had no shirt on. He looked at Ivy and a few tears escaped his eyes. She had gone unconcious, from the pain, no doubt. Lucius took and deep breath and nearly sprinted with his wife in his arms, wanting to get her to (Ok, quick Author's note here. I don't remember if/who of the village had medical experience, so I'm making August Nicholson the good ole' doc. If this is wrong, and it probably is, just ignore it...ok, on with the story!) Dr. Nicholson's home as fast as his legs could take him.

"Oh my Lord!" came the horrified voice of Vivian Percy. He had just sprinted past their home and she had caught a glimpse of him through the kitchen window. She ran out to Lucius, as fast as she could, "Lucius! Get her in our house! I'll get August!"

Lucius looked down at his beloved, seeing the pain on her unconcious face, he nodded and ran into the Percy's home with her as Vivian sprinted off, gone to get the doctor.

"Dear God," came the voice of Robert Percy as Lucius rushed into their home, "What happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment, show me where I can put her," Lucius was more forceful than he had ever been, "NOW!" he nearly shouted and Mr. Percy knew that Lucius meant business. Robert quickly showed Lucius to a bedroom, Lucius thought vaguely that it must have been Noah's, as he lay her down on the bed in the middle of the room. The second she was down, he began to sob uncontrollably. His barrier had been broken. All he could do was hold the small, fragile hand of his beloved wife and wait.

"Lucius?" Robert Percy patted the young man on the back, "What happened son?"

Before he could answer, Mrs. Percy burst into the room, Dr. Nicholson trailing behind her. The older man cringed at the sight of Ivy. She was frightfully pale from loss of blood and her eyes were glazed over.

He moved over to her and unwrapped the blanket covering her to reveal her blood-stained, naked flesh. Lucius had to fight the urge to cover her from Robert Percy's eyes as August examined his beautiful love.

"Robert, please leave the room," Lucius was very pleased at Dr. Nicholson's demand, until he continued, "You too, Lucius."

"No sir. I will not leave her," Lucius was shocked at himself and his eyes widened the moment he uttered the words.

"Very well, then you will have to make youself useful," he sighed exasperatedly, "Boil some water and tear some sheets into cloths. We're going to have to clean this wound quickly, before infection sets in."

Lucius was gone before the doctor could finish his sentence, retrieving the needed supplies.

TBC!


End file.
